happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stage Fright
'Stage Fright '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, a blue squirrel who is named Drama is introduced. Starring *Drama *Emily & Kit-Kat (Emily only) Featuring *Flaky *Cuddles *Fuddles *Mimi *Lumpy *Josh *Giggles *Petunia Appearences *Generic Tree Friends Plot Inside the HTF Stadium, a play is about to begin. The Generic Tree Friends are patiently waiting for the next play to begin. Lumpy then comes out of the stage's curtains and tells everyone to be patient, and that the play would begin soon. He then goes back into the curtains, and the Generic Tree Friends are waiting paitently again. Inside the backstage, the cast is putting on their costumes. Drama, the star of the show, is helping Flaky overcome her fear of being onstage. Emily is sowing some dresses for the rest of the actresses in the play, including herself. Cuddles is chomping on a carrot nonstop. Fuddles and Mimi are silently rehearsing their lines for the play. Giggles is silently giggling at something she heard that was funny. Josh and Petunia are silently putting on their costumes for the play. Finally, the play is ready to begin. Lumpy opens the curtains, and the play begins. First, Flaky walks onto the stage, wearing a tathered and torn blue dress. She is very scared, and walks around in a fake meadow. Later, Josh and Petunia walk out, wearing a matching fancy blue suit and dress. They try to comfort her, and it does no good. Flaky says that there's a monster in the woods. The other two HTFs don't believe her until a tree monster (Emily in the costume) comes out from the fake trees. The trio screams, and they try to run behind a building. Fuddles and Mimi, who are dressed up in fancy black dresses, drop some kind of sparkly dust onto them, causing the building to burn and cause bad luck. Suddenly, Petunia's dress catches on fire, and she screams, startling the crowd. Lumpy sees what's happening, and he tries to save one of his actresses in the play, but she burns up and it's too late. Later, Cuddles walks onto the stage, and trips over a fake root, slicing his stomach open. He shouts for help, but he later dies from blood loss. Josh later cries over a dead Petunia, and then jumps into the burning embers and commits suicide. Later, Fuddles and Mimi sprinkle the same kind of magic dust onto Flaky, and she starts growing quills in her mouth for some reason. At the same time, she was losing a lot of blood. She later dies of blood loss. Giggles later walks onto the stage and starts screaming for help. Drama then leaps onto the stage, and shouts "I'll save you!" to Giggles. She then goes backstage to grab a fake sword, and accidentely grabs a real sword. The tree monster, who is distracted at the moment, later notices the heroine dressed in a dark blue dress. She stabs the tree monster into its back, ''hard. The costume then splits open, revealing Emily inside, dead of blood loss. Drama then embaressly walks into the backstage. Giggles later barfs her organs out. Fuddles and Mimi start sprinkling the same kind of magic dust onto Drama, and all of the real swords backstage stick into her, and she dies. With nobody left onstage, Fuddles and Mimi commit suicide by spiling all of the magic dust onto them, causing their skin to peel off. Later, a black puff of smoke appears. When it rised, it showed that Fuddles and Mimi were all tathered and torn up. Some of the magic dust flew everywhere offstage. Some flew onto Lumpy, causing all of his play scripts from backstage to stick and harden on him. He couldn't breathe, and her later died from lack of air. The rest of the dust flew onto the audience, setting them on fire. The Generic Tree Friends scream in pain, and later die. Moral "Play for fun, and act for real." Deaths *Petunia gets scorched by the fire. *Cuddles opens up his stomach after he tripped over a fake root. *Josh commits suicide by leaping into the fire. *Flaky grows quills in her mouth by the magic dust and dies of blood loss. *Drama stabs Emily (in the tree monster costume) and dies of blood loss. *Giggles barfs her organs out. *Drama dies of blood loss when all of the real swords sitck into her body. *Fuddles and Mimi commit suicide when they sprinkle the magic dust over themselves and get tathered and torn up. *Lumpy dies from lack of air after all of his play scripts stick onto him. *The Generic Tree Friend audience catch on fire from the magic dust. Trivia *Nobody dies until the middle of the episode. *Three HTFs in total commited suicide in this episode, creating a record. *Josh probably commited suicide because he wanted to be with Petunia. *This is the second time Emily appeared without Kit-Kat. The first was in Flashy Dashy. *Trixie and Freezy were originally going to appear in this episode, but were replaced with Fuddles and Mimi. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 24 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Episodes with no survivors